1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to an installation structure in which two or more types of integrated circuit devices of different base materials are installed on a same substrate and a high reliability of each device and a cheap cooling method can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve a calculating speed of a large scale computer, it is significant to achieve not only a large scale integration and a high processing speed of integrated circuit devices but also reduction in wiring length due to the installation with a high reliability and a high density, and the like. To realize these achievements, it is necessary to solve various problems which occur due to an increase in the size of integrated circuit device, an increase in number of connection points, an increase in heat generation amount, and the like. Various types of connecting methods of integrated circuit device, package/module structures, cooling methods, and the like have been examined. On the other hand, to realize a high processing speed of the integrated circuit device, in addition to the improvement of the conventional Si semiconductor device, the studies and developments of the GaAs device, superconductive device, and the like have vigorously been carried out and it has been determined that the GaAs devices have excellent characteristics over the characteristics of the Si semiconductor device from viewpoints of the operating speed and the electric power consumption. However, at the present time point, since GaAs devices are inferior to the Si device with respect to production technology, costs, and the like, they are not yet widely put into practical use.
JP-A-62-9396l discloses a method installing both of an Si device and a GaAs device onto a mullite substrate, and JP-A-6l-292383 discloses a method whereby an installation density is improved by installing a GaAs device onto an Si device.